See Me As I Am
by wereleopard
Summary: Hannibal and Will feel connected in a way that they have never felt with anyone else. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: See Me As I Am

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: Hannibal (TV show)

Pairing: Hannibal/Will, Slash,

Summary: Hannibal and Will feel connected in a way that they have never felt with anyone else.

A/N This is only a little ficlet. I have never written in this fandom before and not sure if I should or will continue this. I do have an idea where it can go, but we will see. I have put it as TBC, it might change to complete and be a one-off. This is me just dipping a toe into the fandom to see.

XXXXX

Will Graham walked into the hospital room half hoping that Abigail would be awake, and the other half dreaded it. Would she hate him for what he did? Did she know what her father had down so would it be a relief? As he turned and looked around the room there asleep in an uncomfortable looking chair was Dr Hannibal Lecter. There had been something that drew him to the psychiatrist from the very start, he not only understood Will but accepted him with his numerous flaws. This though, this was just a man who had decided to watch over a teenage girl who had lost so much. This called out to him in a different way, this wasn't mental attraction, it was emotional, and both were very dangerous. He walked over and sat down in a chair by the wall. Slowly his eyes closed, being here in the presence with this man he and a teenage girl it felt like family. It was a concept that always had felt alien to him, until this very moment and could feel the appeal of it.

XXXXX

Hannibal smiled at Will, he only wished the other man could see how genuinely exceptional he was. "The mirrors in your mind can reflect the best of you, not the worst of someone else."

Will turned and stared at him there were so many things he wanted to say, but the words he wanted to speak wouldn't come out. "Thank you," he whispered, it was the only thing he could say, and maybe that was a good thing. He needed to build resistance to this man; there couldn't be anything between them, no matter how much he wanted it.

Hannibal smiled at him it was something so simple, and it pleased the other man so much "You're welcome, and I mean it. You are exceptional Will; do not let anyone make you think otherwise."

Will gave a little smile and looked away. He may not generally like looking at someone in the eyes, but Hannibal's were captivating, and he sometimes felt as if he could get lost in them. If he wasn't careful this very observant man would see these feelings and would end this odd relationship that had formed so quickly. If it continued he had no idea where it would go, it was thrilling and terrifying at the same time.

Hannibal didn't understand the look that crossed Will's face, and once he knew the man better, there would be no secrets. It was a moment that he couldn't wait for. It excited him.

XXXXX

Will walked around in front of his students as he talked. He knew the moment Hannibal walked in and did his best to ignore it.

Hannibal just watched the eyes that followed the teacher weren't just because they were learning something. Will Graham was magnificent as he put the pieces together. He wasn't only enticed physically; he was a handsome man, but also mentally. Will was a perfect piece of art, one that he wanted to own and which only he could gaze upon and worship.

XXXXX

The psychologist watched as the man intrigued him talked about Hobbs and how he felt. He didn't want Will to lose himself completely, but seeing how far into a killer's mind he could understand and accept. Would Will accept him for everything he was? He sincerely hoped so; this wasn't someone he wanted to leave. Dare he one day risk showing the real Hannibal Lecter to Will Graham. Deep down he knew they could be exceptional together; he just had to make the profiler see it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is starting to become more AU.

XXXXX

"He's insane." Freddie quickly added.

Will stood in the hospital room upset because this damn reporter had just called him insane in front of Abigail. It was bad enough he'd killed her dad. It didn't matter that he'd been a murderer. If only they were here first, this could've been avoided. Will needed help, and that came from the man next to him. He could feel the heat coming from Hannibal, and he was so relieved not to be here by himself.

Hannibal glanced at Will he could see the tension in the tightness of his jaw. How dare this woman talk about Will like that? He wanted her gone, and it had better be now. He forced back the feeling to bring out his recipe cards and find an exceptional dish for her. She knew nothing about his friend and the battles he fought every day. "I think you'd better leave." He whispered, "I'd love to have you for dinner."

They waited until Freddie left before they began their conversation.

"This is Dr Lecter, do you remember us?"

Abigail glanced at the two men. "I remember you. You killed my dad."

It was such a simple statement, and it broke his heart. Will wanted to help and protect her, but why would she let him near her. He heard Hannibal ask if Abigail wanted to go for a walk. He'd just have to wait to see what happened. Even if she didn't want him around, he would still help somehow. Hannibal would help, so that eased that worry a little, what would things be like now if he'd met Hannibal instead of Alana? There was no romantic interest between him and her. He couldn't even say they were friends, even though she pretended. Alana was way interested in studying him, like most psychologists. They hadn't really wanted to get to know him or to help. Not that they could do much. Just like in everything else Hannibal was different he seemed to accept him, problems and all. Hannibal leaned closer and gently touched Will's elbow.

"Everything's going to be okay, trust me."

"I do Hannibal, I do." He replied automatically

Hannibal watched Will's face intently as he said that killing was the ugliest thing in the world. To him that was a lie, there were many worse things in his opinion. It was clear, to him anyway, that Will didn't mean it either. There was more to it, for some it was more intimate. He desperately wanted to see what will felt as he killed, to talk about it afterwards why the body still lay there. One day he was sure they would and then share a romantic dinner afterwards.

XXXXX

Hannibal needed to get Will away from this horrible woman. She was disrespectful. Her rudeness pushed Freddie Lounds to near the top of his list of people who needed to pay for lack of manners. "Now is not the time Miss Lounds," and it never would be if Hannibal had his way. Having her for dinner was slowly becoming more of a reality in his mind. Fear did give the meat a different flavour he would have to do an experiment to see if other things did. Fear seeped into everything in a human body. An analysis of a multitude of different emotions might be a wonderful experiment. He could through a dinner party and see what kind of emotion people loved to eat more. It would be an excellent theme.

"Miss Lounds... it's not very smart to piss off a guy who thinks about killing people for a living." He knew that this would come back and bite him in the ass, but it would be so worth it. That flash of fear in her eyes was the best payment he could ever receive. Having a reputation like his did help at times.

Hannibal kept his face neutral looking when all he wanted to do was smile and laugh. Hearing Will threaten her was more exciting than he ever imagined. He shifted a little as he tried to become more comfortable. His trousers had started to feel a little tighter. He took some slow breaths to calm himself, now was not the time to show Will how incredibly attractive he found the other man, especially not in front of a reporter. If he did anything, Freddie Lounds would have one hell at an exclusive. He was still tempted though.

XXXXX

Alana shook her head as Crawford, Will and Hannibal started to talk. She'd brought in her fellow psychiatrist thinking that he would agree with her. He was more than a mentor, a colleague at least she felt so. If he only gave them a chance she and Hannibal could be so great together. Alana didn't like the way he stuck up for Will. He was just supposed to be interested in the profiler's mind and nothing more. She pretended to be his friend, so when they talked, when she observed Will he wouldn't be so defensive. Abigail was just another tool to be used. Alana wanted to see how Will reacted when he really connected with someone. It was only meant to be the girl and not the psychiatrist. Something was going to have to be done. After Crawford made his decision, it was time for her to take some action.

"Hannibal, I think we should take some time and talk alone." Alana smiled over at him.

"I can't I am busy at the moment." Hannibal turned to Will, "are you ready to leave?"

"I am and thank you for offering to cook dinner for me."

"He is amazing in the kitchen." Crawford laughed.

This was when Will's imagination was not helpful, he wondered what else Hannibal would be good at in the kitchen.

XXXXX

Just listening to Will talk to Abigail at her homemade Hannibal want to reach out and let the man he had feelings for and let him know he wasn't alone. Hannibal gulped back those words and forced his body to remain where it was.

"I'm here." He whispered, and he felt a little better when Will turned and smiled at him.

XXXXX

Alana looked down at her reflection. The full-length mirror showing all of her naked body and now was the time for her to push her relationship with her beloved mentor. There was no way he could say no.

XXXXX

Every time Will did his profiling Hannibal wanted to reach out and hold him, to tell him he wasn't alone. He never expected to care so much, or to find him so distractingly attractive.

XXXXX

Will twisted and turned his heart pounded. His eyes suddenly opened. He tried to take deep calming breaths. He climbed out of bed; he pulled off his now wet t-shirt. He walked towards the windows and opened the curtains and looked out. His cock was still hard from the sexual dream he just had.

"Hannibal" Will whispered, and desperately wished then they were together.

TBC


End file.
